User blog:Cap'n Bloodheart/Pirates of the seven seas
Prologue in each state there is a different time peirod bristol is golden age of piracy, scottland aka bunedien as it is called in this story bunedein is midevil times usa aka usf is the american revelucion and the hiniks are the same as bunedein and the garg-oils (which are made up by my friend Burglebuber) are in the1500s. copyright cap'n bloodheart Chapter 1 'Pirates of the seven seas. ' it was 1256 april 7 wednesday and there were 3 people sitting in a bar and there was one who had a sword in his belt and said to one of the other people in the bar "hey! tom you ideot i was about to tell ye a story and you walk away ye ye i dont no what ye are but ye an't good, any way bloody sit down and lissin to my story" tom said "but i am thirsty" the other person named joe who was going to tell a story said "ok take a drink but only one drink or i will ring ye neck" tom took a drink and sat down joe said" ok here is the story" but then there was another ideot who said" what story?" in a dumb voice, joe was mad he said" sit down ye dummy" then he started his story captains log bristol day 1 "the wind was moaning in the night but at 8:00 a clock at night it was busy a perfect place for attacking i wonder if they have allot of gold" then john tom fired a cannon at the port then the cannon fired back blood heart was mad very very very VERY mad the lost the element of surprise he used his magic sword to throw him to the other side of the ship and then said" i dont give a hathin about force a need the element of surprise ye nit wit we need someone there called Samuel Harvins" they sailed to the port of bristol and attacked it there was lots of death and sorrow that day there were 29 pirates who fell and 125 bristol solders who died 623 merchants who fell in death only seven merchants live and 800,000,000 solders of bristol (a big army) who are alive but Harvins was kidnapped and Samuel does not who kidnapped him he has bin knocked out. the bunadein warriors and guardians were making a battle plan to attack the pirates the only problem is that they dont know were the pirates are, two of the warriors were belching then emeror came up to them and said" do you think making a battle plan is a joke do you think death is a joke!?" then the belching people said" we did not mean anything by it " emeror said" no you did'int" then one of the guardians said" sir you should go alone to prove that you are a good leader" emeror said" good idea" (by the way emeror is pernouced emmerror) then the belching people laughed but then they fell dead with a knife in each of there backs and another battle began. Category:Blog posts